ethariaregionfandomcom-20200213-history
Ninhundland
Overview The Empire of Ninhundland is a nation located on Eporan. Ninhundland is a federation of different regions that have a large amount of autonomy yet all are united under the Federal Government of Ninhundland. The nation is bordered by Isatosha to the south, Geitland to the north and Treko to the east. Ninhundland has a long history of unification, expansion, overseas colonization, and warfare. Still a regional power, Ninhundland continues to project its influence on Eropan. History Early History The Germanic Peoples were a group of tribes that originated in Northern Eporan around the Weideten Sea. One of these tribes became known as the Venesians. The area of what would become Ninhundland was conquered during the southward expansion of the Venesian Empire in the 2nd century CE. After the collapse of the Venesian Empire on Eyjan in 520, the Empire was thrown into a period of instability the seat of power had been moved to Geitland and constant raiding from the tribes to the south. This began the decline of the Venesian Empire as the city of Francþorfum had rebelled seeing the Venesians as an unstable power and declaring itself a free city state in 532. Much of the classical civilization survived as a way to incorporate barbarian tribes and as more city states were founded there were calls to create a union due to their shared Germanic heritage and the common religion of Glöthen Paganism. Dark Ages In the beginning of the 6th century, the Venesian Empire had begun to decline and the establishment of city states was the start of a new era. Throughout the 7th century, these city states began to grow wealthy and eventually transformed into Kingdoms with the Kingdom of Branderland being established in 719 and to the the west the Kingdom of Flondar in 834. The coastal location of Flondar made it a popular spot for merchants as the city of Vuikerburg grew as a result of the immense source of trout. Medieval Unification and the Colonial Period 20th Century Geography Ninhundland is located in northern Eporan and is bordered by The Confederacy of Isatosha to the south, Treko to the east, and the territory of Geitland owned by Kanadorika to the north. The geography varies across the nation but is dominated by deciduous forests for much of the heartland of the country. To the south and east are the Amspilzel Mountains extending to the border of The Confederacy of Isatosha. Politics Economy Ninhundland is a mix market economy and a net exporter. The GDP is calculated at 6.60 Trillion and is within the top 5 economies of Etharia. Ninhundland is a very developed and urbanized country, with around 90% of the population living in cities. The economy is dominated by the manufacturing and service industries with petroleum, trout fishing and technology also contributing to the Ninhundish economy. While being officially being a capitalist economy, stats owned companies are quite common in many service industries such as Nin Bahn, the national railway of Ninhundland. This shares similarities to Kanadorikan Corporatism but is still capitalist at the foundation level. Demographics Regions Ninhundland is a federation made up of six regions (Ninhundish: Bundesgebieten). The regions have a large degree of autonomy with their own governments and are based on historical nations as well as on cultural lines. Branderland - 37,617,000 Flondar - 25,845,000 Frisia - 17,349,000 Hessunland - 24,216,000 Küfenheim - 8,978,000 Soderia - 10,568,000 Foreign Relations Category:Nations Category:Monarchy Category:Parliamentary Democracy